joe_the_puppetfandomcom-20200214-history
Extended Series
This is the guide to the '''extended series '''of Joe, The Puppet. Episodes Confirmed Episodes # "Joe And The Playdate" March 18, 2018 # "Vacation 101" March 18, 2018 # "Suit Of Armor" March 20, 2018 # "Joe's Special Rap Song!" March 20, 2018 # "Bottle Flipping Dudes" April 1, 2018 # "Dino Hunters" April 1, 2018 # "The Return" April 8, 2018 # "Joe Gets Schooled" April 11, 2018 # "The Changes Of Bob" April 15, 2018 # "Joe, The Game!" April 15, 2018 # "The Dance Lesson" April 22, 2018 # "The Bottle Is Back" April 29, 2018 # "Timing Issues" April 29, 2018 # "A Yeti Problem" May 6, 2018 # "Joe, Song Maker" May 6, 2018 # "Spin Around In A Dream" May 12, 2018 # "Soccer Time!" May 13, 2018 # "Rainy Day Special" May 18, 2018 # "Babysitter Joe" May 25, 2018 # "The Best Sleepover Ever" May 26, 2018 # "A Day In Life" May 27, 2018 # "The Big Switch" May 28, 2018 # "Stuck In A Closet" May 29, 2018 # "Evolving" May 29, 2018 # "Fidget Spinners" June 3, 2018 # "The Zoo" June 3, 2018 # "Online Dating" June 5, 2018 # "Joe DIES" June 8, 2018 # "The Big Break" June 10, 2018 # "Secret Language" June 10, 2018 # "Joe At The Gym" June 15, 2018 # "The Test" June 16, 2018 # "Word Play!" June 16, 2018 # "Video Madness" June 16, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 1" June 18, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 2" June 30, 2018 # "A.K.A." July 15, 2018 # "Drop The Microphone Teacher" July 15, 2018 # "The Day Filled With Horror" July 27, 2018 # "Rescue" July 27, 2018 # "Homework Catastrophe!" July 29, 2018 # "Stuffed Animal Madness" August 3, 2018 # "Mystery Mayhem" August 7, 2018 # "Trapped In A Video Game" September 2, 2018 # "Origins!" September 14, 2018 # "BFF Battle" October 7, 2018 # "The Busy Schedule" October 21, 2018 # "Huge News" November 7, 2018 # "Family Day" November 21, 2018 # "Power Outage" November 22, 2018 # "Senior Center" November 23, 2018 # "Einstein's Final Exam" December 8, 2018 # "Joe's Birthday" December 23, 2018 # "Let's Get Evil" January 1, 2019 # "Snow Day, Joe Day!" January 13, 2019 # "The Award" January 21, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 1" February 3, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 2" February 3, 2019 # "Prison Escape" February 17, 2019 # "Dino Hunters: The Adventure Continues" March 3, 2019 # "Spongebob In Town" March 17, 2019 # "The Prank" March 31, 2019 # "Yeti Hits The Jackpot" April 14, 2019 # "Life As A Teen" April 21, 2019 # "The Big Switch Sequel" April 28, 2019 # "The Creature" May 5, 2019 # "Bedtime Stories" May 12, 2019 # "CR Champs" May 19, 2019 # "Book Of Reality" May 26, 2019 # "Inventions Of Joe, The Puppet" June 2, 2019 # "Blasting Off" June 9, 2019 # "Nightmare Squad" June 16, 2019 # "The Admaker" June 23, 2019 # "Lie Wars" June 30, 2019 # "A Pet Dino" July 7, 2019 # "TV Trouble" July 14, 2019 # "Einstein Imposter" July 21, 2019 # "Summer Camp Chaos" July 28, 2019 # "Fort Adventure" August 4, 2019 # "Last Puppet On Earth" August 11, 2019 # "The Dino Dinner Dash" August 25, 2019 # "Secret Agent Joe" September 1, 2019 # "Mystery Mayhem 2: The Bell Tower" September 13, 2019 # "Puppet Unknown" September 15, 2019 Episodes Coming Soon These are episodes that have been recorded but haven't been aired. Titles below may change, and may not be in the same order as aired in the future, but are listed as GG Games R Us wants to post them! * "Busted!" Episode Titles Episodes that are coming soon but have not been recorded. GG Games R Us has decided the order that they will be aired in, but hasn't decided when he will film them yet! * Ninja Squirrels * Love At First Bite * Knight In Training * Copycat Joe * Newspaper Puppet * My Friends Are... Different * The Robbery * My Buddy Goes Missing * Joe's Shows * Yeti Goes Viral * Back To The Dog Orphanage * Dumb Face Styles * Galaxy Warriors (Second Movie-Themed Episode) * Shutdown * Rap Things Up (100th Episode!) * Flu Season * Joe Gets Jinxed * Cringe Wars * Bob's New Phone * Yeti And The Chorus * The Basement Games * Mystery Mayhem vs Dino Hunters * The Ghosts * New Digs * A Forgotten Birthday * Game On! * Brain Base X * Joe And The Titans * Hacker Yeti * Dinosaur Rampage * Jail-time For Doggie * Goomba's Revenge * Fuzzy Bear: To The Future! * Tiny Terrors * Protein Power * When Joe Gets Sold * Fan Club * Into The Stupid-verse * Doggie Warfare * Joe's Secret Brother * The Brawl Buddies * Movie Star! * Badge Fest * Joe's Clone Part 1 * Joe's Clone Part 2 * Remembering the Past Joe * Opposite Day * Cringe Wars Episode Ideas Episodes that were brought up by the cast. * Inside Joe * That Game Where You Dribble And, No, It's Not Soccer Series Trivia * Even More Word Play! (THE ORIGINAL EPISODE) was changed to Word Play, and the Word Play episode was changed to Word Play Another Way. * Starting in August, there will only be one or two episodes a month because GG Games R Us is working on the movie. ** Also because The Prank is an episode he wants to air on April Fool's Day, and doesn't want a long pause between episodes. * Starting in September, GG Games R Us will make seasons for the extended series. * Stuffed Animal Madness was filmed after Einstein's Final Exam, which explains why he says it is his fourth time, because Einstein's Final Exam had not aired yet. * Life As A Teen will likely be remade because the lack of proper writing; similar to what happened to Word Play. * The Prank, an episode recorded in March 2018, will air on April fools Day 2019 because it is a prank episode where the camera is tilted sideways. * An "Alternate Book Of Reality" was confirmed to release. * "Badge Fest": When Joe becomes a scout and brags about how much badges he gets, his friends must turn him back. * "Movie Star!": Joe and his friends make a movie after they learn the hard process, but the film goes to Joe's head; when they put it into theaters and go to see it, trailers like "Man VS Yeti" waste their time. Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6